Silver
by Kage Kitsune 25
Summary: Silver is the new Devil Hunter... one day a mysterious man come to offer her a job... Discontinued
1. Sadness, Secrets, and A New Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC. I however created Silver and Sevan. If you're not familiar with Japanese words then   
_youkai : _demon  
this story is for my friend Ebonylight and Bustahead. They encouraged me to keep writing._  
  
_

_Chapter 1_

_Sadness, Secrets, and A New Hunt_

_  
           "They only saw him... They'll never look to me for aid. I am not as powerful as he was. When they look at me all they see is my father. His cocky looks and piercing blue eyes. For once they will see me...."  
_  
          Her name was Silver. Her deep blue eyes glittered as she stared around the dimly lit bar. She brushed a strand of her white locks out of her face. Her clothes were mostly black except for the blood red button down shirt she wore. Her long black trench coat hung loosely over her shoulders. She wore a pair of black combat boots to finish off the outfit.   
             "Did you hear about that woman getting attacked by a large beast creature... she didn't make it they said."  
             "I hear that people are talking about Dante Sparda..."  
             "So what about him?"  
              "They said he stopped that kind of stuff from happening."  
              "So what about him Joe?"  
              "I hear he and his wife were killed a few months ago."  
               "By who?"  
               "No one knows."  
             The bar goers murmured about old news. Dante Sparda was dead along with Trish. They were murdered in the night. Nothing could have saved them. The smoke was irritating her senses and her legs were cramping up due to leaning against the wall for three hours. Sighing heavily she pushed away from the wall and headed out the door. No one stopped her. Tilting her head to the side she noticed her wolf was still sitting there.  
                 "Come on Blade."  
                She walked down the dark streets alone with her wolf. Her steps slowed as she approached her meager house. Sadness washed over her remembering the halls of her old house. Due to her parents deaths she was forced to live here. Her steps were slow as she stepped up on the porch. She got out her keys and unlocked the door.  
                  Her keen senses told her she wasn't alone when she entered the door. Someone was in the house. Moving quickly she went strait for the library turned weapons room. She passed up Ebony and Ivory. Her aim was for a sword that had been made for her by a powerful demon in return for her services. She easily picked it up and was ready to fight.  
                   "Come out who ever you are," she commanded angrily.  
                   "So they little girl can sense my power interesting."  
                   "Why is that?"  
                   "I didn't expect you to have half the traits that your father did."  
                   Silver just snorted.  
                    "What's it to you?"  
                    "Let's say I'm an old acquaintance of your fathers."  
                    "Sure you are."  
                     "You have your mother's fire and your father's cockiness."  
                     "It's not cockiness it's confidence."  
                     "Sure it is."  
                 Blade was growling at the intruder.  
                      "I suggest you leave before I rip you apart."  
                       "You won't have me stay even if it means a job?"  
                        "A job? What kind of job?"  
                       "Simple. You must retrieve this gem."  
                  He threw a picture of it towards her. She caught it easily. She studied the picture. It was a emerald the size of her fist by the look of it.   
                       "It's called the 'Heart of Ireland'. It's very sought after."  
                      "By who?"  
                     "Anyone with magic in their blood."  
                    "What's in it for me?"  
                     "A large reward."  
                   "What kind of reward?"  
                  "A great deal of money."  
                  "Why did you come to me?"  
                 "I thought the daughter of Dante Sparda and Trish would be up to the task. If you are not then I will look else where for help."  
                  "I'll do it."  
                  "There is one condition..."  
                  "And that is?" she asked suspiciously.  
                  "My most trusted guard must go with you."  
                  "For what?"  
                  "To pose as your husband."  
                   "I don't need any help from anyone much less a human."  
                    "He's not a human. He a youkai in fact."  
                    "No, deal I work alone."  
                He sighed heavily.  
                      "Would you at least meet him?"  
                      "Nope."  
                       "I knew you'd react like this your father worked alone too until he met your mother."  
                   Silver just snorted.   
                        "Not my problem," she snarled angrily.  
  
Days later...  
  
                    Silver sat on the plane and grumbled under her breath. Her arms were crossed over her chest in anger. She hated this. She was the daughter of Dante Sparda she didn't deserve this. The stupid youkai sat right next to her smiling as if he enjoyed her discomfort.  
                      "Are you going to be like this the entire way?"  
                   She just glared at him. "I guess so."  
                   She stared at him out of the corner of her eye. If someone looked at him they would have never guessed he was a youkai. His hair was long and black. He had it in a loose ponytail. He wore black jeans that fit him snugly and a red shirt that did about the same. She shook herself telling herself that she shouldn't care what he looked like.   
                       The youkai's name was Sevan. His glittering amethyst eyes sparkled with something she had never seen in anyone's eyes. It seemed as if this guy captured the moon light in his eyes. Their was a fire and a coolness that mixed.   
                             "Something wrong Silver?"  
                            "Nothing that you can help me with."  
                              "Most people ask what kind of youkai I am before they even learn my name."  
                              "So? Frankly I couldn't care less what kind you are."  
                     He just smirked knowingly. Silver drifted off to sleep quickly. Her mind plunged into the realm of dreams.  
  
_Silver stood in the middle of the woods again. She could hear the beating of paws against the ground. Sighing she called out;  
"Blade?"  
The wolf in question paced up. He nudged against her.  
"What is it?"  
He motioned his head to follow him. She without question did so. They ended up near a clear lake. Looking around willow trees dotted the shore. Feeling tired after her walk she leaned against one of the willow trees. Her eyes closed for a second but when she opened them again. Sevan stood before her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
She looked around noticing Blade was nowhere about. Looking deep into the youkai's eyes she saw the familiar looks that Blade gave her on occasion.  
"I've protected you for a long time," he said quietly. " I will forever continue to do so."  
"Sevan?"  
"I ..."  
  
              _Silver came to with a start. Her breath was coming in heavy pants as if she had run for at least a few hundred miles. She hoped with all her might that her dream wasn't true that Blade was Sevan. Shaking it off she went back to sleep. No dreams plagued her this time.  
Sevan watched as Silver drifted off to sleep again. He reached a hand out and pushed back a white lock from her peaceful face. Her skin was really soft to the touch. For years he had watched her from a distance not wanting to disturb her life. Not to mention Dante was very protective of his little girl.  
                  "I'll always protect you, Silver," he whispered into her ear.  
                Then that brought back another thought. He owed this to her for not being able to stop her parents death. He had failed then and he wouldn't fail now... His boss never knew he had something behind his back. He didn't want him to know about Silver Sparda. It wasn't hard to get emotionally attached to the strong willed girl. He would never admit it though. He needed her safe from harm.   
                  Something flashed against her chest when she moved. Turning on the overhead light he took the necklace from around her neck to look at it. His eyes widened it was the amulet Dante wore before he died. He guessed it was only fitting that Dante's daughter has it. He also hid something from her too. Sevan laid back and fell asleep dreaming of a pair of deep blue eyes.  
  
I know this was really short but it's only the beginning...


	2. Arrival In Dublin: Mission Begins

Silver:  
Arrival In Dublin: Mission Begins  
_  
Silver you are the one... The one I dream of at night the one that has shown me the way back to my own heart._  
  
_Silver what are you doing? her father asked.  
Tears filled her eyes at the mess she had made all over the kitchen.  
Daddy I sorry I didn't mean it...  
Silver it's all right.  
He gently whipped away the chocolate mess on her face with a towel. Dante sat back on his heals and also whipped away the tears in his daughters eyes. A slow smile graced his features. Silver went back to baking. Dante sat back and watched his daughter closely. Batter flew across the room and landed on Dante's head.  
  
I'm sorry...  
He picked up a hand full of flour and threw it at her. Of course it didn't make it very far. Only succeeding in making a white cloud in the kitchen. Silver threw another spoonfull of batter at her father he skillfully ducked the onslaught. Dante saw a bar of unsweetened chocolate and lobbed it at his daughter. She too dodged the attack. They stopped and laughed at the mess they had made.   
You're improving Silver.  
Thanks daddy.  
We better clean this up before your mother gets back.  
All right daddy._  
  
Silver was awakened by an insistent nudging. The blue of her eyes flashed at the intruder of her dreams. This dream was one of her nicer ones. This one her family was happy for once. _Damn him. _She got up and followed the youkai outside. The airport had little people in it. She shook off the sleep as she yawned. They retrieved their bags.   
So where is this what ever it is? she asked Sevan.  
It's owned by the richest man in Dublin.  
That great. I bet he has Dobermans and everything. sarcasm was heavy in her voice.  
I guess he does. Look around someone should be waiting for us.  
Looking around a neon sign saying, _Sevan and Silver Star.  
_Your last name is Star? Silver asked.  
Yeah it is. Why?  
she muttered.  
What is it?  
Leave it be demon.  
He backed off for the moment. She seemed distant now as if remembering something. They approached the man. Sevan shook the man's hand vigorously.  
Jay how are you? Sevan asked.  
As well as I can be Sevan. So this is her huh? Jay asked.  
Yeah this is her. Silver Sparda meet Jay Mackenzie.  
She just dipped her head at the man. He held out his hand, but she didn't move to take it. He dropped his hand in dejection.   
Don't take it to hard Jay she does that to everyone.  
I can see that, Jay said.  
Silver looked away staring into the crowd as if she sensed something coming like her father use to. So she's the daughter of Dante Sparda?  
Yeah. Hard to believe isn't it? Sevan asked rhetorically.  
Not really she has that warrior look about her.  
They watched Silver as she talked with one of the guards in the lobby.   
Silver honey we better get going, Sevan called.  
It was nice meeting you young lass, the officer said.  
Like wise for you good sir, Silver said sweetly.  
He tipped his hat and walked away. Jay lead the pair to his car. They drove in silence to his home on the outskirts of Dublin. The entire way Silver worked on her lab top computer. Her typing only ceased for a moment before it continued again.  
Silver we're here, Sevan called to break her out of her trance.  
I know, she replied quietly.  
Her hand unconsciously ran up her arm and clutched her shoulder as if it hurt or something. Her eyes were staring at the house.  
Silver are you all right? Sevan asked in concern.  
like all her answers it was a quiet one.  
She got out as the car stopped and got her black gym bag out. The strap sat diagonally across her shoulder. Jay lead them inside. Silver half expected to see a tall man wearing red greeting her with open arms but he wasn't there like the times before when she had entered Devil's May Cry. Finally she gave up trying to see those images. They were in the past and would stay there.   
She began to unpack her stuff. Sevan watched her from the door. He noticed she didn't have a single weapon in her bag. That confused the guy.  
Will you stop staring at me?  
  
Your staring at me Sevan.  
I noticed you didn't pack any weapons.  
That's my little secret Sevan. Maybe you will see it maybe you won't.  
She put the last bits of clothing into the drawer.  
Hey you guys lunch is ready, Jay said as he passed Silver's room.  
The trio went downstairs to eat their lunch. They sat in silence as they ate. The silence was getting on Sevan's nerves.  
So Jay how do we get the Gem?  
Mr. O'Brian keeps it in a safe on the second floor and he has three guard dogs.  
Figures... I can get past them easily, Silver said with a sneer.   
That's not all Silver. You have to remeber you're not your father, Jay said.  
Sevan was waiting for an outburst from her. So the demon ducked down a small bit in his chair. She stood up and pushed the chair back.  
DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALL READY? she screamed. I'VE KNOWN THAT SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN. I AM NOT DANTE SPARDA AND I NEVER WILL BE!!! her voice quieted. No, I'm just his little girl.  
She stormed out of the room and hurled herself up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. Getting her lab top out she began to type some more to her writings.  
Sevan gave Jay a glare. Shaking his head he stood up.  
What I didn't mean...  
Don't mention her father ever again. Everyone still sees him and that kills her. She knows she isn't her father, but she tries her best.  
You've fallen for her haven't you?  
Sevan just stared at the other without saying a word. He looked towards where she had dissapeared to.   
I'm going running.  
Okay be back before dark.  
Sevan moved quickly as he went out the large oak doors. He shifted to his fox state and began to run in the forest.  
Oh by the way Sevan watch out for the hunters, Jay said evilly as he shut the doors.  
His eyes drifted to where Silver was. Slowly he moved towards her room with something glittering in his hands.  
  
cliffhanger I know but you'll have to wait for the rest of the story next time. I know I threw Dante out of character with the dream but I figure that he had more of a heart now that he has a daughter in his life. So don't verbally beat me.


	3. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

(Sex is implied in this chapter) 

Silver  
Chapter 3: Things Aren't Always What They Seem.  
  
Silver worked on her latest project on her computer. She sensed Sevan leaving the house. Jay was still in the house. He made her nervous but she couldn't place why. _I guess that's why dad didn't have many allies. _There was a darkness about him that she couldn't place. Calling on Evelleion, her demon forged blade she was ready for any assault. The blade rested against her chair in the shadows. She had a feeling she would need it before the night was over.  
Jay slowly crept up the stairs being as quiet as possible. _Sevan should of never left his mate. Now he will realize his mistake to late. _The silver dagger glittered in his hands. Jay was determined to make Silver his or no one's at all. Her father's legend proceeded her here. The higher up's wanted these two killed because they were powerful hunters, but Jay wanted Silver. He was able to slip into her room without a sound.  
Silver felt his presence creep up her spine like a chill. Her instincts were telling her to strike. Suppressing them he continued to work. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the glitter of the dagger in the moon light.  
What do I look like to you Jay a werewolf?  
He started.  
How stupid do you think I am? she snarled.  
She didn't face him. Her hands flew over the keyboard. Jay raised the dagger to strike her.  
Silver couldn't take it so she brought her sword up in an arc and knocked the dagger from his hand. A blood line appeared on his palm. He held his hand and gave her a glare fit to kill.  
I could kill you now and no one would care, she growled dangerously.  
I'd like to see you try. Your mate is gone.  
That means nothing and Sevan isn't my mate.  
There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
Nor am I interested in you. You people only see my father's image and not me. I am not my father by a long shot.  
he sighed, I'm afraid you must die Silver Sparda.  
You can try, she said in a tired voice.  
Part of her was sick of fighting and wanted rest but she knew she had to bring down those who killed her family. They had to pay.  
Get out of here before I kill you, she snarled.  
I don't think you will Silver.  
Why's that?  
She felt magic surround her keeping her in place. Her sword dropped from her numb hands. Inwardly she cursed.  
Now you will be mine Silver.  
She could see the lust in his eyes.Closing her eyes she knew she had failed her family again. A single tear slid down her face.  
  
Sevan's head jerked up as he felt something was wrong with Silver. He could smell the magic coming from the house. That worried him so he turned around and ran as fast as his long fox legs could carry him. _Hang on Silver. _He sped up quickly. Something over came Sevan. The chilling blood curling howl echoed through the woods.  
  
Silver felt something that she had never felt before wash through her. Jay was advancing on her slowly removing his clothes on the way. A low growl echoed from behind Jay. Jay just smirked thinking Silver was trying to throw her voice to scare him.  
Jay this is the end for you.  
What makes you think that my love?  
Meet my mate.  
Turning he saw an enraged fox demon. The fox demon's eyes glowed red. His ears were laid back in anger. Snarling the fox leapt forward. The two fought it out until only the white fox stood. There was blood all over him not all of it was Jay's. There were several cuts on his body. Jay lay in pieces all over the ground. Blood splatters were all over the walls.  
Silver was released from her bonds and sank to the ground. She sighed in relief and rubbed her wrists. Sevan stood there growling dangerously. He was still wracked with blood lust. They stared at one another. She reached a hand out and he snapped at it.  
she asked curiously.  
The fox only growled dangerously. His tail was the only movement she saw. Shaking her head she stood up.  
If your going to be an ass I'm going to bed in another room.  
She gathered her small bag and her lap top and moved towards the door. Evelleion vanished as she moved away. The white fox moved to stand in her way growling.  
Get out of my way Sevan.  
He growled and that was her only warning. She threw her stuff on the bed as Sevan lunged for her. They rolled on the ground as they fought. Silver was able to kick him back but he leapt on her again. There was a strange smell in the air and it was making her dizzy. Silver kicked at Sevan hoping to dislodge this enraged fox demon.  
she breathed.  
She saw him going for her throat so she threw up her arm to defend herself. The fox sank his teeth into her forearm. She bit back a scream of pain. Sevan tasted Silver's blood and that brought him back. The blood red eyes returned to their normal blue. He let her go. Slowly he backed up. His tail was tucked in between his legs. She slowly got up and moved towards him.  
  
He looked at the carnage and her bleeding arm and bolted towards his room. Silver quickly followed behind him. She heard the shower running. She slowly entered his room. There was a trail of blood leading towards the bathroom. The paw prints turned to human foot prints.  
Sevan what happened?  
Go to another room Silver.  
Sevan I want to know what happened in there. I can't be your partner in this if I can't trust you.  
Silver just go please.  
No Sevan.  
She heard him shift in the shower. Steeling herself she was determined to know what was going on. The door opened with ease as she pushed on it. There was steam filling the room. Her senses were doused lightly as she felt the weight of the heat press upon her.  
  
She felt something wet press against her back. Sevan wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.  
I want you Silver, he breathed into her ear.  
A pleasant shiver ran up her spine.  
  
Sevan was shaking, and he wanted her. Knowing full well that he couldn't.  
Get out of here Silver before I loose control again making you my mate.  
Is that a bad thing? she whispered huskily.  
For this mission it is, he growled.  
He was loosing his grip on reality. Her blood was heavy in the air. Her hand traced a scar on his arm. Sevan felt a pleasant shiver run through him making his resolve weaker. There was a scent in the air beside her blood that was making it hard to deny his wanting her.  
Silver for the love of God get out of here.  
You were hurt damn it I wanted to help.  
You can help me by leaving.  
Silver had finally had it. She elbowed Sevan in the ribs and flipped him over. Landing easily on his stomach she pinned his wrists to the ground above his head.  
Now you either let me help you or your going to regret it.  
Silver if you allow me to take you I'll hate myself until the day I die.  
You wanted this damn it Blade.  
They both started at that name. Sevan used her confusion to his advantage he flipped them over and pinned Silver's wrist above her head.  
Sevan why did I just call you Blade?  
He let her go and got up. She sat up and studied his body. His body was muscled but not heavily. He had a trim waist. His body was beautiful to her. Slowly rising to her feet she advanced on him.  
Why did I call you Blade? she asked again.  
Silver I am Blade.  
She was taken aback. A wolf she trusted with her life was truly a fox demon. That made her head spin.  
How dare you? she snarled.  
I warned you.  
She snorted.  
I guess that's why your boss sent you.  
He doesn't know I've been watching out for you for as long as I have.  
Sevan wrapped a towel around himself.  
Why did you...  
Because I fell for you the first time I saw you. Your father caught me and demanded I take care of you.  
Doing what?  
Watching you. Me asked me why I was and I told him, I watch her because I love her'. Demons tend to know their true mates at first sight.  
A her blush deepened. The humidity in the room was making her feel like she was on fire.  
  
Yes. Silver? You know my secret what are you going to do about it?  
Be your mate.  
  
Sevan I felt drawn to Blade in a way that I shouldn't of felt for the wolf. When you walked onto the scene I felt the same connection to you as I had for Blade. That never vanished Sevan.  
She walked forward so that she was standing right in front of him. Reaching up she placed her hands on his face and brought his face down so she could kiss him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he brought her closer to him. They shared Silver's first real kiss. Sevan picked Silver up when they broke for air.  
Are you sure you want this Silver?  
Yes, mate.  
Your father would kill me now if he were still alive.  
No he wouldn't.  
Why's that?  
I love you.  
Silver... I love you too.  
Then show me you love me.  
He nipped at her neck. They moved towards the bed where they lost themselves in their love for one another.  
Silver slept soundly with her head resting on Sevan's chest. Her small form was dwarfed by his bigger form. His finger ran over the mark on her neck. He had bitten her to make sure any demon that tried to take her knew she was his. Sevan smiled at this he could still hear her screaming his name out.  
For some reason Silver whimpered in her sleep. _She must be dreaming. _he thought.  
  
  
Sevan was taken aback. She must be dreaming of the night her father and mother died. She was shaking uncontrollably. He remembered that night vividly.  
  
Flashback  
  
_Blade laid down beside Silver's bed getting ready to sleep. He had this uneasy feeling as if something was wrong with Silver. Deciding to sleep beside her instead he leapt up to see her shaking. Her eyes were glazed over as if she were in a trance. He nudged her. Shaking her head she snapped out of it.  
Blade Mom and Dad need us.  
She struggled to get out of the bed. In minutes she was dressed ready to fight. Running down the steps right into the weapons room. Her hand went strait for her guns that her father had made for her. Her guns Obsidian and Silver were holstered. Quickly she placed two daggers on her person one in her boot and the other in her coat. She was ready now.  
Blade let out a fierce howl. The pair ran as fast as they could towards where Dante was. The wolf could smell Dante and Trish's blood. Trish was dead already and Dante was near to it. They arrived on the scene to late. Dante was drenched in his own blood and the devil was still able to battle.  
Dante felt Silver's presence and he tensed. He couldn't fail now. With a desperate attempt to protect his daughter he lunged forward with Alastor ready to attack. The devil swatted him back having caught Silver's scent.  
Silver get out of here!! Dante screamed.  
  
Silver couldn't move she saw her mother's prone dead body beside her father, and she somehow knew he'd join her soon. The devil was barreling towards her. Fear was gripping Silver as if there was no tomorrow. Blade was to slow in trying to get to her. Suddenly Rebellion slide through the devil's back and through the front. The devil ripped out the blade.Blood was dripping from the corner of the devil's mouth.  
This isn't over Dante. I will have my prize, the devil snarled.  
The devil vanished from sight. Silver rushed for her father. She held him in her arms. Blood was pooling rapidly around his body.  
Silver be careful, he rasped.  
I love you dad don't go! she cried.  
Sorry Silver, but I go to join my father and mother. Take this and may it protect you better than I could.  
He put the amulet over her neck and with a sad smile Dante slipped into death.  
she screamed into the stilled night.  
Suddenly the rain began to fall. It took days for Silver to move her stuff to a new house. She placed her parents bodies inside of Devil May Cry together and set the place a blaze.  
Mark this day as a day of retribution... Those who are responsible will pay.  
Blade howled in sadness at the loss of his friends.  
  
_End Flashback...  
  
Silver had been distant and uncaring after that day, but she had taken up her father's duties as a devil slayer. The people that hired her were always asking about her parents, and he saw the hurt every time they asked her about it. He had wanted to comfort her in his true state, but he couldn't until now.  
Sevan winced as he felt her nails dig into his arm. For once he was glad she wasn't a demon.  
Silver baby you have to get up.  
  
I'm here for you, always.  
I know.  
She got up.  
Where are you going?  
We still have a hunt to complete Sevan.  
he said with a smirk.  
He got up and they took a shower together to get all the blood off of them. They chanced into their hunting outfits read to go.  
  
(okay there it is... I know I did yet another number on Dante's character. But please don't chew me out... I had to make it that way in order for the story to work out.)


End file.
